A new Song
by BrownieMelody
Summary: Another girl is introduced to the newsies!
1. Oscar's Girl

Shout outs concerning THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphy- *blushing* Gee thanks! No I only have 2 brothers, Bryan and John. I thought it would be more interesting with 6 though.in my next stories about Melody though, her brother Josh is totally based on my brother John (the way he looks). My brother is not nearly that nice though.  
  
NOW FOR DA STORY!!!!!  
  
"Hey Medda, I'm going to go home now, if you don't need me for anything." said Mary.  
  
"Sure honey," Medda replied. "Be here tomorrow, same time?"  
  
"Sure, just...wait a second," Mary stopped and looked at two boys who just walked in through the backdoor. "Do you know those guys Medda?"  
  
Medda looked over and said, "Oh yes, that's Jack Kelly and Race, they're newsies. Would you like me to introduce you to them?"  
  
The guy named Jack Kelly suddenly looked over at her and their eyes met, then Mary quickly turned and said, "no thanks Medda, I'd better be going."  
  
"Well, if you insist, I'll see you tomorrow." Medda replied.  
  
"Bye!''  
  
As she was walking home, she was thinking about the guy, and how he had looked deeply into her eyes. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Suddenly, a man grabbed her a pulled her into an alley. Without stopping to think, she stepped on his foot, then punched him in the face, then in the stomach. She brought her fists back for another round when the man caught it and said, "Mary, it's me, Oscar."  
  
"Oh my gosh," Mary cried. "Oscar, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I thought, are you ok?''  
  
"Yeah," Oscar said. "I'll be fine."  
  
"In that case," Mary continued. "Oscar Delancy, just what do you think your doing, grabbing me and scarring me like that?"  
  
"Sorry, Mary," Oscar shrugged. "I guess that I wanted to surprise my girl that's all."  
  
"Aw," Mary sighed. "That's alright."  
  
She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the head. She smelled a faint smell of alcohol on him, but she ignored it.  
  
"Mary, also, I think I love you." Oscar said.  
  
With that, he leaned over and started kissing her, very forcefully, and Mary definitely tasted alcohol in his mouth and on his breath. Whoa!!! She thought. She freaked out this was defiantly not like the Oscar she knew. She twisted out of his hold and pushed away from him.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" He asked, and this time, Mary could hear the slur in his words.  
  
"Oscar," she started. But Oscar interrupted her.  
  
"Baby, I told you, I love you."  
  
"Oscar, get away from me," she said.  
  
At this time, Race, who had come back late from the tracks, strolled up and started to watch what was happening.  
  
"What?" Oscar said, going from an easy-goin guy to a infuriated one in one second. "What if I dont. As I see it, it one wimpy goil against two tough guys, aint it Morris."  
  
Morris stumbled out of the shadows from behind a wall. Race could see what was comin, and ran to the Lodging house, which was about two buildings away. Luckily, Jack Kelly, was just walking in the door.  
  
"Hey Jack," Race said. "Oscar and Morris are outside, about to bust dis one goil. Oscar's drunk as a doornail, but I dunno about Morris. I can't take 'em both, c'mon"  
  
Jack didn't stop to ask questions. He didn't know about the goil, but he'd like to hit the Delancy's right about now for the stunt they pulled that morning. They raced off.  
  
"Hey baby, ya want some more?" Oscar said as the guys rushed up. He had just finished a round of hits and smacks on the poor girl, who would have been able to fight, except that Morris was holding her back.  
  
"Hold it right there," yelled Race as he and Cowboy came upon the scene.  
  
"Oh, isn't it Cowboy and Race," slurred Oscar. "Get outta here, dis aint none of your business."  
  
Without answering, Jack jumped on Oscar, preventing him from hitting Mary. Mary, who had no idea what was happening, tried to run away. Morris grabbed her and gave her one loud smack. She passed out. Race jumped on Morris and took him down in a flurry of punches. Morris and Oscar struggled away from the two newsies, promising revenge. They then ran off.  
  
"Well, now what do we do with her?" Race asked.  
  
"Let's take her in,'' Jack replied.  
  
Please review!! I like to hear what people think of my very very corny stories!!! 


	2. Mary

Shoutouts!!!  
  
O'Leary: I know this is an overused plot, but I'm a beginner. You wait and see what I have cookin' now.  
Jack-YUM! When are we going to eat?  
*poor Jack*  
  
Falco Conlon: Yes her name is Mary, but NOT as in Mary Sue!! Thanks for the advice!  
  
Sapphy: yeah, your Italian lover-boy is some wunderkind eh? Thanks for reviewing!! I know I can always count on you to give me a review!! I hope ya like this chappie!!!!!  
  
On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mary opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying in a bed, and next to her was a girl, about her age with dark brown hair and brown eyes. What was strange was that her hair was cut shorter like her own, which was unusual for girls at that time.  
  
"Good, your awake. I've been keeping the guys outta here for hours." The girl said.  
  
"Where, where am I?" Mary asked.  
  
"The newsboy lodging house. I'm Brownie by the way." The girl said.  
  
"Mary," Mary replied. "But, but who, why?"  
  
"Why are you here? Who brought you here? Why aren't you laying in the road or with that Oscar Delancy?" Brownie smiled, but said the name Oscar Delancy as if it were the foulest creature on earth.  
  
"Ya, something like that," Mary said.  
  
"Well," Brownie started, but just then, Jack Kelly came in through the window.  
  
"You wouldn't let me in!" he said. "I needed a way...holy cow, you're that goil from Medda's! I didn't recognize ya last night" he said as he caught sight of Mary.  
  
"Yeah that's me," Mary said. "You're the guy that saved me from Oscar and Morris I suspect."  
  
"Yeah I saved you from that pond scum. Me and Race that is." Jack said.  
  
"Well, now that you seem better Mary, I'd better let the guys in before the break down the door." Brownie said.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. About 3 guys who'd been leaning on the door fell in. A second later, in rushed a herd of boys.  
  
"Hey, everybody, shut up!" Jack called out. The room silenced. "Everybody, line up as I introduce ya."  
  
The boys formed a pathetic line, as Jack started callin out strange names.  
  
"Dis is Race, Blink, Specs, Bumlets, Boots, Skittery, Pie Eater, Snipeshooter, Snotty, and Mush. We're the newsies."  
  
Mary looked at the boys, then did a double take at the last one. It couldn't be, but the resemblence was uncanny. She stood up mesmerized as she walked over to mush.  
  
"Mush, your name was eh?" Mary asked with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Mush replied. "Whats it to ya?"  
  
"I'm so sorry," Mary blurted out.  
  
"For what?" Mush replied bewilderd.  
  
Mary was acting very strange, she just looked at Mush as tears started welling in her eyes.  
  
"Can I see your left hand?" Mary asked.  
  
"Uh, ok," Mush said as he stuck out his hand, the one with the freckle on it in the corner.  
  
"Oh my," Mary said, as she flung her arms around Mush. Mush, startled was speechless.  
  
Mary wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't run fast enough to catch that train that day. I'm sorry that I broke the promise. I'm sorry that I couldn't find you."  
  
"Mary, what's going on?" Asked Jack, confused.  
  
"M, M, Mary?" Mush choked. He grabed her left hand and fliped it over. On it was a freckle, just like his.  
  
"Yeah, Aaron, it's me," Mary laughed.  
  
Mush grabbed her and picked her up. He swung her around and set her down. He was laughing and jumping around like a child on Christmas. "Mary oh Mary, I though I lost you. You look so different!"  
  
"Me! how about you, almost a man!" Mary exclaimed as she hit Mush on the chest.  
  
Brownie starred at her boyfriend. Then she said almost defensively, "Mush, how do you know Mary?"  
  
"Well, she's my sista." Mush joyfully said as he held Mary.  
  
"Older or younger?" Jack wanted to know.  
  
"Well, actually," Mary said.  
  
"Were twins," Mary and Mush said in unison.  
  
The newsies just starred.  
  
"So do you want the story?" Mary asked.  
  
They nodded. What had happened was this:  
Mary and Mush's mother died when they were 5. The two of them promised her that they would take care of each other. They were sent to an orphanage where they lived untill they were 7. At that age, Mush was taken away on a train that would take him to a home or another orphanage. Mary tried but failed to get on the train. After that, she escaped from the orphanage and vowed to get her brother back. She went from being a doctors apprentice to a Chicago newsie to another orphanage. Then they dumped her with an abusive man who she ran away from and came to New York. She found Medda and applied for a job there. She was walking in the streets one day when she ran into Oscar, and that's how she came to be here.  
  
When the story was down, Mush, who was glowing, grabbed his sister and his girl, Brownie, and said, "Life's great! I got my one girl back, and my odda girl still, and I got a bed ta sleep in."  
  
"You and Brownie are together?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yup," Brownie replied.  
  
Mary privately rejoyced, for she liked Brownie a great deal. And Brownie was glad, cause she liked Mary. All was good in the lodging house that morning.  
  
OK, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle review my story!! I know its horrible that I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I just started HIGH SCHOOL. Oh, and did I mention yet that I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!  
  
So please, for my sanity, review. 


	3. HELLOO? MARY!

"Mary," Brownie said one day while the two girls were at Medda's, "What kind of a newsie name would you like?"  
  
"Well," she replied, "I've been thinking for a while about that, and I have some ideas..."  
  
"Shoot" Brownie said.  
  
"Well, maybe Singer or something like that." Mary started.  
  
''How about Andante or Allegro" Medda piped up. "That's like music, or dolche or something."  
  
"Hey, what about Harmony, or better yet, Melody? I'm usually the harmony when we sing together, and your the Melody." said Brownie. They had been singing together sometimes when the were cleaning up at Medda's or something.  
  
"I like it a lot!" Mary said. "What do you think Medda?"  
  
"I think that it suites you perfectly my dear." Medda said.  
  
''Ok then." Mary said.  
  
"Soooo Melody, are you ready to go back to the lodging house, or do ya wanna pay a visit to Sarah first?" Brownie said, partially for fun.  
  
"Whateva!" Melody said, mocking the newsies.  
  
The girls laughed. ______________________________________________ "Mary, Mary, MARY!" Race said, trying to get her attention back at the Lodging House.  
  
As you know, however, Mary was no longer Mary, now she was Melody, and she and Brownie were having fun by ignoring the boys who called her by her "old" name.  
  
"Mary, what's up with you?" Jack said, annoyed. "Why are you ignoring us?"  
  
Mary apeared unfazed and kept on reading a book that she had borowed from Brownie.  
  
"Mary, Mary?'' All of the guys were now trying to get her attention.  
  
Brownie walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Melody," she said. "Are you almost done with my book?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "It's a great one! I just love fairytales!"  
  
"What part are you at?" Brownie asked, continuing the conversation to the boys amazement.  
  
"Um, the part where Thumbellina has just ran away from the mole after refusing his marrige proposal. I knew she wouldn't marry him, she was too much in love with Prince Cornileous!"  
  
"Yeah, it was kind of obvious..." Brownie began, but Jack interupted.  
  
"Why does she talk to YOU?" he said.  
  
"Wait, I think she's gone and picked a new name without telling us!" Race said. "Brownie called her Melody earlier! I bet that's what happened."  
  
Melody's face was hidden behind the book, and Brownie dived into the pillows giggling untill the two girls could not hold it back any longer. The started laughing.  
  
"You, you should have seen your faces!" Melody laughed. "Mary, Mary, Mary!" she mocked.  
  
The boys were mad, but the girls laughter put them in good spirits and accepted that they were fooled.  
  
"So, you picked Melody?" Mush asked his sister. "I like it."  
  
"Yeah, but why?" asked Jack. "Do you sing?"  
  
None of the guys had heard Melody sing yet. Brownie and Melody looked at each other and smiled. Then Brownie had an idea. She grabed Melody's had and ran upstairs to plan it all out. The guys looked at each other and Race sighed and shook his head as he said, "Goils!" ______________________________________________ 


	4. Can't Find Your Way?

Ohhh-I too quick for YOU!!! These are the stories I've been writing for a few weeks but haven't had time to upload sooooooo.I expect a lot of reviews soon!! (please?)  
  
"What is up?" Melody asked when the two girls had reached the bedroom.  
  
"Here's what I'm thinking," Brownie said. "Ok, the next time the newsies decide to go to Medda's, we've gotta sing!"  
  
"Ok," Melody said slowly, "But what's the big deal?"  
  
"Grrrr,"Brownie said frusterated. "C'mon."  
  
"Were are we going now?" Melody laughed.  
  
"To Medda's I have to show you the song for you to understand." Brownie explained as they started toward the door.  
  
They walked to Medda's and went in the back way. Medda wasn't around so they greeting the hands working backstage and went to the shelf were Medda kept the music for the shows.  
  
"Where is it? It was here last week," Brownie mumbled to herself as she searched the multitude of books and sheets of paper.  
  
"Here it is!'' she finally declared as she pulled out a folder with parts for the song, You've Got a Friend in Me. *Authors note-You've Got a Friend in Me is a relatively new song, I know. But it just goes well with the story and the tune is kind of western so it could have worked for the time period. *  
  
"You've Got a Friend in Me," Melody read.  
  
"It has kind of a western-cowboyish tune see." Brownie explained as she went over to the piano and played the basic tune. "It's for two people, and I think that if we're clever, we could have a lot of fun with this!" she continued.  
  
"Great!" Melody exclaimed getting caught up in Brownie's excitement. "Let's get started!"  
  
After hours of choreographing, singing, and brainstorming, the girls had a finished product. The paper they had been planning on looked like this:  
  
music starts. Brownie walks in from back, swaying to the music, steels Jack's hat and runs up on stage. B-You've got a friend in me Melody, apearing in upper balcony replys- You've got a friend in me. When the road looks, rough ahead. and your miles and miles from your nice warm bed. B-You just remember what your old pal says, boy you've got a friend in me. M-Yeah you've got a friend in me. while music is playing, melody climbs down from balcony and joins Brownie on stage. B-you've got a friend in me M-you've got a friend in me. If you've got troubles, B-then i got 'em too. Both-there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you M-we stick together we can see it through both-cause you got a friend in me yeah you've gotta friend in me! M-some other folks might be a little bit smarter than i am B-bigger and stronger too, baby M-But none of them, wil ever love you the way i do, it's me and you boy---- hold---- B-and as the years go by M-our friendship will never die Both-your gonna see it's our destiny M-you got a friend in me B-you got a friend in me both-yeah you've got a friend in me  
  
"Man, this is gonna be great!" Melody exclaimed as Brownie finished writing on their paper. "I'm assuming dat they'll go ta Medda's tomorrow, since dey didn't go last week"  
  
"I hope so," Brownie replied. "This is gonna be fun!" _________________________________________ "C'mon guys, we're gonna be late!" Mush said as the newsies were walkin out the door on the was to Medda's the next day.  
  
"Jeeze, dose goils are up ta somthin, I can feel it," Spot said. he was frequently suspicious of the girls.  
  
"jack, C'MON!" Race yelled up the stairs. jack came running down.  
  
"I couldn't find my hat!" Jack said. "Brownie said she soak me if i didn't wear it!"  
  
"lets go,'' Mush said __________________________________________ "Oh my gosh,'' Brownie said to Medda backstage. '' This is really gonna knock their socks off! They've never hoid Melody sing before."  
  
''They're in for a surprise," Medda said. "Oh, I'm on, here we go..."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, or should I say, newsies what's new? Well, my opening act tonight is special performance for all you newsies out there. enjoy!"  
  
the curtain rose, yet no one was there. The music started. Brownie swayed in just as planned and stole Jack's hat.  
  
"Hey! gimme dat!" Jack yelled, but Brownie was already on stage. They went through the entire song. It was a hit. The guys were eating it all up. Brownie and Melody were great together and their voices blended in perfect harmony. It was great. All of the newsies cheered. When they were down they bowed, then went and sat with the newsies.  
  
"oh, here's your hat back Jack," brownie smiled. Jack took the hat and threw Brownie and Melody each a smirk.  
  
"Thanks, ya know, youse are both very good singahs!" Jack said.  
  
"Thanks Jack!" Melody replied.  
  
"Melody, you were awesome!" Mush said as he grabbed his sister and hugged her. "And you were great too Brownie!" he leaned over and planted a kiss on Brownie's cheek.  
  
"Mush!" Brownie said, but she obviously didn't object. Her eyes showed her approval and flirtation. _____________________________________________________ While they were walking back to the Lodging House all of the newsies were exclaiming over Melody. "Gee, Ise neva knew ya could sing like dat!" Race commented.  
  
"Well, no one eva asked ta listen," Melody smartly yet jokingly replied.  
  
"Aw, shoot!" jack exclaimed. "I forgot my hat back at Medda's. She's probably locked up for the night by now too!"  
  
"Hey, I'll go back with you," Melody offered. "I know where Medda hides her emergency key."  
  
"k, you guys go on ahead," jack said to the newsies. "We'll meet ya back at the lodging house."  
  
"Kay Cowboy, whateva youse says." replied Race. -____________________________ "here we are," Melody said as she took the brick out beside the door to Medda's, revealing a key. She opened the door and she and Jack walked inside.  
  
"I dunno where I left it," Jack said stumbling over a box. It was pitch black inside and impossible to see.  
  
"I'll turn on the stage light." Said Melody as she stumbled to the wall. she ran her hand along the wood until she found the switches. She turned them on. Immediately the stage was illuminated with colorful lights. "Is that better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta look out in the audience though. Be right back."  
  
Melody stood on the stage and watched Jack walk out into the dark room. After a minute she called out, "did you find it yet."  
  
Jacks voice, coming from far away replied, "no, but it's gotta be here somewhere!"  
  
Melody, bored just sitting there started to sing. Hum actually, then mumble, then sing.  
  
"I found it!" Jack called out. But just then the lights turned off.  
  
"Darn it!!" Melody cried hitting her forehead with her hand. "Medda told me not to turn on all the lights at once, that I'd blow a fuse. She's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Melody, this is gonna sound stupid, but I'm kinda lost."  
  
"Follow my voice to the stage." Melody said as she began to sing.  
  
"There's somethin sweet and almost kind but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. But now he's dear, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."  
  
"Keep singing Melody, I'm almost there!"  
  
"new, and a bit alarming who'd have ever thought that this could be. true, that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see..."  
  
"Jack?" Melody called, but there was no answer. Suddenly he grabbed her from behind and yelled, "Gotch Ya!"  
  
"Jack!!" Melody screamed as she spun around. She found herself in his arms looking up to where his face WOULD be, if she could've seen anything that is. Suddenly they were both engulfed in a very awkward silence. Then, with out warning, Jack leaned down and kissed Melody. She melted into his arms. She now knew why Sarah was so upset when she and Jack broke up.  
  
jack pulled his head back and said, "I found my hat."  
  
"I think I figured that out..." but she was cut off when Jack leaned back over and kissed her again. When they were through (he he) they stumbled their way out of Irving Hall hold hands. The walk back to the Lodging House was too short for Melody. When they got there, Melody and Jack found that everyone had gone to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Melody," Jack said as he gave her one final kiss.  
  
"Good night Cowboy." ______________________________________ 


End file.
